


Thirst Tweets

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Trans Miya Atsumu, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, no beta we die like men, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Samu gets mad at people thirst tweeting at his brother, so he shows ‘Tsumu just who he belongs to.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	Thirst Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I wrote this out of the blue just bc insomnia fucked me harder than Osamu fucks Atsumu
> 
> Hope ya enjoy

Osamu scrunched his face in disgust at his Twitter feed. He couldn’t understand how people could just openly just “thirst-tweet” at his brother. Atsumu may be a well known professional volleyball player, but people could have at least  _ some  _ dignity. 

Plus, Atsumu was his, no one else’s, so of course the constant “rail me” tweets annoyed him. 

He sighed and switched to another app, tired of people shouting into the abyss of their love for his Atsumu. While scrolling through the mass amount of food pics, the door slammed open and his beloved brother waltzed in.

“Hey ‘Samu! Practice finally let out,” Atsumu dropped his bag by the door of their bedroom after shutting it, and sat down between Osamu’s legs on their bed. 

Osamu let out a small huff at this action, but shifted to accommodate the setter. He readjusted the pillows and wrapped an arm around his brother as Atsumu leaned back into his touch.

“Yeah? How’d it go?” Osamu questioned, half paying attention to his twin.

“Bokuto scored a lot in our practice match- all due to my amazing sets of course,” Atsumu bragged, feeding his own ever-growing ego. 

“Uh huh,” Osamu moved his hand lower, brushing over Atsumu’s thigh. “What else?” He continued the conversation, his advances going unnoticed by his brother.

“Yeah! Hinata was all over the place- apparently his boyfriend agreed to let him be on a stream later this week,” Atsumu rambled on, unknowing to what his twin was doing.

Osamu kept his answers short and to the point, letting Atsumu babble on about his day. His hand went lower, caressing the inside of the blonde’s thigh, only half-listening as Atsumu had set off into a summary of his practice that day.

“-and did ya know that Bokuto got engaged last Sunday? Akaashi’s one luck- hey what are ya doing?” Atsumu cut himself off as Osamu finally shoved his hand down the setter’s waistband.

“Nothin’, continue on,” the younger of the two replied, diligently using a finger to rub Atsumu’s clit.

“Ah! ‘Samu! You can’t just do that…” the blonde drawled, small moans escaping his lips as Osamu ignored the setter.

“What were you saying about Bokuto getting engaged?” Osamu insisted for Atsumu to carry on with his rambling, making it clear that he wasn’t going to stop his ministrations as he slipped a finger into Atsumu’s slick cunt. 

“Ah! Fuck- um, He got engaged- ngh,” Atsumu tried to resume back to what he was talking about, only to be distracted by his brother wrapping his other hand around his waist, Osamu’s phone seemingly discarded.

Atsumu could only let out small mewls between words as Osamu picked up the pace, already adding in a second digit and scissoring him. The vice like grip around his waist only made it harder to communicate actual words. Atsumu’s breath stolen with the added pressure on top of Osamu hitting all of the right spots.

The blonde quivered as a third finger was added without warning, his legs twitched in discomfort of not being able to shift his hips. Atsumu had given up on trying to articulate words, the pleasure fogging his head too much to voice anything more than moans and pleas of Osamu’s name.

“‘Samu- fuck! ‘Samu, please!” The older twin begged, unsure of what he was asking for.

Osamu seemed to know however, as he slipped his other hand down Atsumu’s shorts and attacked his clit with his other hand. The pace of his fingers only heightened with the constant sobbing and begging from his dear Atsumu. Atsumu tried to buck his hips, but Osamu’s arms forced his lower half to stay static. Osamu moved his head, leaning over the blonde’s shoulder and pressing small open mouthed kisses to his brother’s neck. He could hear and feel the reverberations of Atsumu’s moans on his mouth as he worked his way up to Atsumu’s jaw. 

Atsumu’s hands flung up and tightly grasped Osamu’s sleeves as he felt Osamu’s pinky nudging at his entrance and slipping in along with the rest. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. Atsumu keened when Osamu trapped Atsumu’s legs with his own, effectively immobilizing the blonde from doing anything but let out pleasured mewls and shuddering in ecstasy. 

“Fuck- ‘Samu! I’m gonna cum! ‘Samu!” Atsumu warned, pleas of his brother’s name in repetition spilling from his lips as he tried to buck his hips into Osamu’s thick fingers. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Osamu hushed the setter as he sped up his ministrations, slipping a hand out to slide up Atsumu’s shirt to tweak his nipples while grinding the heel of his palm on the older twin’s clit. 

“‘SAMU!” Atsumu all but screamed as his orgasm approached quicker and quicker, until it finally crashed over him. His hips bucked hard and Osamu could feel his hole twitching around his fingers. 

However, Osamu didn’t stop.

Atsumu’s mind was thrown into haywire as Osamu kept pistoning his fingers in and out of Atsumu’s sensitive cunt. Begs fell out of his trembling lips, but Osamu fucked Atsumu through his orgasm, and more. He didn’t stop no matter how many pleas came out of Atsumu, he was determined to make his brother cum again.

“Fuck! ‘Samu- please!” Atsumu pleaded between his moans, the initial overstimulation fading back into pleasure. 

Osamu let out a grunt as the constant twitching and bucking he couldn’t still made Atsumu rock back into his hard on. He subconsciously shifted his hips, trying to subtly relieve himself while finger fucking his brother. 

Atsumu’s whines and Osamu’s small groans filled the air as they both were approaching climax this time. Osamu started rutting his hips up with more force, the friction against Atsumu’s ass was just  _ amazing _ . His fingers became less coordinated with his attention being divided between himself and Atsumu, wanting for them both to reach orgasm. 

Atsumu was having none of that shit.

The blonde moved one of his hands down to press against the one Osamu had down his shorts and used the other to tangle into Osamu’s hair, pressing him harshly into his neck. Atsumu chased after his own orgasm in tandem, seemingly not caring much for Osamu’s pleasure. 

Atsumu’s second orgasm hit more powerfully than his first, unable to give any warning before his pussy clamped down on Osamu’s fingers again and his moans raised considerably in volume. Osamu was close behind, thrusting his groin up a few times before he came in his pants. He knew that he’d be disgusted later, but he wasn’t done with Atsumu just yet. 

He thrusted his fingers faster and pulled at Atsumu’s nipple, lowering his head under Atsumu’s arm and lifting his shirt to mouth at the other. This caused Atsumu to shriek in surprise and in pain, as the oversensitivity didn’t fade out like last time- it only built up and got worse as Osamu continued to fuck his hole with his fingers. His clit especially felt oversensitive as Osamu kept grinding the heel of his palm into it, the feeling borderline painful as he continued to get more rough. 

“Ah! Ngh- stop! ‘Samu, please!” Atsumu’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Osamu only furthered his actions. He bit at Atsumu’s nipple and tugged it, while continuing to roughly finger fuck Atsumu’s slick pussy. Lewd sounds filled the room as Osamu was determined to make Atsumu orgasm a third time. 

Tears threatened to spill from the corners of Atsumu’s eyes as the pleasure-pain continued to amass within him. The build up was much faster this time, burning hot and coiling within him. He couldn’t figure out where to place his hands as he bucked his hips and his legs twitched with the onslaught of his approaching orgasm. His blabbering was unintelligible as he was reduced to nothing but a whimpering mess. 

Osamu curled his fingers inward and pressed upwards within Atsumu’s sopping pussy harshly as his brother let out a shrill scream. Atsumu’s third orgasm felt like it hit harder than the last two- the feeling had been multiplied immensely as Osamu didn’t stop fingering the blonde until he completely rode it out.

Osamu finally slipped his hand out of Atsumu’s shorts and slid his head out from under his twin’s arm. He let Atsumu lean back against him in a post-orgasmic haze and lifted his fingers to his mouth to clean his hand. He hummed at the taste of Atsumu’s slick on his hand and pulled his fingers out of his mouth once it was rid of it. He dropped his hand down beside him and wrapped his dry one around Atsumu’s waist. Osamu leaned down and placed a small and love filled kiss on Atsumu’s head.

“You’re mine, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu stated softly, enjoying the view of the love of his life resting in his arms with a dreamy smile on his face. 

Atsumu looked up and returned the smile with a sleepy look on his face.

“Yeah, ‘Samu, I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Legit the doc I wrote this in was just titled “FINGER HIM SAMU” 
> 
> I didn’t think that would be the best name for this when I published it so I changed it XD
> 
> Also I almost referred to Osamu as “the onigiri man” multiple times- safe to say that I’m tired as fuck


End file.
